


the pepperoni fic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Ghost sexytime, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter smut, Multi, Smut, horny teenage boys, mention of some lesbians, pepperoni nipples, ruining everyone childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: probably better than war and peace let's be real





	

Harry stared Draco down across the Great Hall.Draco suggestively winked at Harry, Harry got this massive boner so he threw the invisibility cloak over it."imma go to the bathroom see ya " harry said to his friends.Draco apparated into the bathroom even thought it's against the rules of Hogwarts because fuck the wizard police."SCARed PottHAR" draco sc aramed "No ASSShile i ain't scared of no pasty whiye Boi""Hey!,you're pasty too " Draco replied ,smirking.He raised his overplucked eyebrow."nawt as pasti as your ASSHole and harry wingardium leviosa d Dracos pants oFF. Draco fell on the floor because Harry is actually really bad at magic.Like, Harry fucking sucks at magic. Sucks more than a prostitute looking for spare money, sucks more than your friday night, sucks more than what dracvo is aboutta do to harry.Draco pulled out Harry's 4 inch long wizard dick from his robes and petted it gently. He said "who's a good boy?" And Harry goes "oh my god draco don't assume it's gender""Sorry i cant help it potter," draco replied with a small chuckle "its just so small" harry looked like he was about to blow a gasket "ILL SHOW YOU WHATS SMALL" he yelled.suddenly moaning myrtle the hoe showed up."what yaLL Doin in here?? cant a depressed bitch be alone for obe fucjin minute without having horny teens fUCK KN MY BATHROOM""err,that's kind of the only thing anyone ever uses this bathroom for" Harry replied nervously . A resounding agreement sounded from the other stalls full of couples"Well, uh, the only reason WHY we call you MOANING Myrtle is because everyone fucks in here. I thought you knew that?" Draco replied"oh my god,I'm so offensed I'm going to try to kill myself again"  
Moaning Myrtle headed towards her stall only to be interrupted by some hoe lesbians fucking in her stall"EVERY FUCKING TIME" myrtle yelled "YA KNOE EHAT?? IM DONE. WHY NOT JOIN" everyone gave nervous looks. some couple managed to get on their robes snd run the fuKc out of there in enoigh time to avoid seeing myrtles naked bodyDraco and Harry were the only people left because they're teenage boys and um teenage boys are sluts who would probably fight a dragon to get a subpar handjob.they got mildly uncomfortable when they saw a naked ghosts body but hey pus is pus and they went with it.Draco was like oh nice does it have teeth and myrtle was like wtf boi"harry sighed "lets just yck and get out of here"myrtle made sad eyes and attempted to rip Harry's dick offbut harrys dick was so abnormally small that she could barely find it and therefore had to just resort to purple nurpling.Harry screamed in pleasure as his nipples were being twisted  
"Oh yes this is quite nice hiss HISS HISSSSS" he said , moaning  
draaco got hard as a rock undergoing the sedimentary to metamorphic part of the roxk cycle.  
Harry's pepperoni nipples tore off like styrofoam and Draco and myrtle each ate one ,they licked their lips and said "finger licking good"  
the end


End file.
